


Akashi: The Making of an Antagonist

by Bondmaiden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ex-Boyfriend vs New Boyfriend, M/M, it's definitely Ex-Boyfriends AkaKuro vs New Boyfriends MayuKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Akashi-kun, please smile a bit wider,” says Kuroko. The rigidity of his spine is directly proportional to the murderous intention concealed in his voice. “And please don’t look into the camera like that, you’ll terrify our audience. It’s not hard to smile. Honestly, I’m a bit irritated that we have to shoot this for the eighth time.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi: The Making of an Antagonist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the BPS Rare Pair battle and I really wanted this AU like wow I really wanted this AU so bad does anyone else feel me. The whole ex-boyfriends thing. Don't ask me why they broke up; it was for plot. Plot that I can never explainnnn...

“Cut.”

If the Blackmagic camera in his hands doesn’t cost a whooping 3k, Mayuzumi would’ve chucked it at Akashi’s head. Years of strenuous Rakuzan training comes in handy now, with thanks to Akashi himself. Sure, Mayuzumi’s a bit out of practice, but Akashi is a particularly large target; it’s hard to miss someone  _that_ offending.

Just a few meters away, the source of Mayuzumi’s pain and sorrow, Akashi Seijuurou, stands facing a chroma key—for a layman, it’s better known as a green screen. Bespoke suit and diamond cufflinks, necktie and Dior shoes, Akashi is impeccable in his getup, the perfect image of a modern day hitman.

Despite all glorified images of how the 1.7 kilogramme camera will satisfyingly bounce off Akashi’s head, Mayuzumi reluctantly lets it stay as it is: an imagination. As the director of a measly two-man team, losing his temper is unbecoming. So instead of ensuring Akashi’s perfect teeth comes flying off when the camera smacks him on the face, Mayuzumi emulates a man who’s peachy fine — even if he’s forced to retake the shots, courtesy of a certain redhead who can’t smile.

Standing a few meters away, Kuroko isn’t fairing any better.

Sliding the Bose headphones down to his neck, he solemnly detaches the recorder from the boom pole. His hands aren’t trembling from poorly restrained anger; yet he stares at Akashi straighter than Aomine and his nonexistent relationship with Mai-chan.

“Akashi-kun, please smile a bit wider,” says Kuroko. The rigidity of his spine is directly proportional to the murderous intention concealed in his voice. “And please don’t look into the camera like that, you’ll terrify our audience. It’s not hard to smile. Honestly, I’m a bit irritated that we have to shoot this for the eighth time.”

Has it really been eight? Mayuzumi lost count at five. By then he’d been too fixated on the idea of whether or not Akashi would notice if he subtly ran his key over Akashi’s Mercedes. Just on the bumper, a nick or two. Or a little message: ‘ _Now I know why you two never worked out; your other half is a dick. And mine is better than yours.’_

“You think you know better?” comes the reply, edgy. “Why don’t you stand here and find out, Tetsuya?”

Mayuzumi wisely stays out of this one. Ex-boyfriends often have a way of dealing with each other, and a whole lot more in between. He learnt it the hard way after getting caught in crossfire between the two. An uncomfortable situation, to say the least.

“Of course we know better, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun behaved well during their scenes; surely you can do it too.” Tetsuya curls his lips until all redness has been pressed out. He quickly adds when Akashi opens his mouth, ever ready with a rebuttal; “The other Akashi-kun would’ve been more charitable if he were here, you know.”

_Ouch_. Kuroko definitely doesn’t pull his punches. Down from where he squats, Mayuzumi hides his wince. He pretends his shoelaces has come undone and fiddles with them, if only to behave civilly and avoid getting mired into one of their catty arguments.

“He would’ve been here if he weren’t exhausted from yesterday’s unfortunate encounter with father, so I took over,” Akashi counters with a proud tilt of his chin. Something about that gesture reminds Mayuzumi of a preening cock — the rooster kind, not the other one. “If you want him, then you’ll have to wait another day.”

Today, Kuroko breaks the record of heaving the longest sigh in nineteen years of his life. Mayuzumi, of course, takes notes of it on his phone, thoughtfully tacking in the duration too. Eleven seconds; beating the previous record of eight when Kise proposed to him in front of World Literature class. “We don’t have the luxury of another day, Akashi-kun, please understand that. Our deadlines are tighter than your necktie.”

Kuroko’s statement, of course, would have waged another 5-minute war if Mayuzumi hadn’t promptly stuck his hand out to stop the train wreck. “Okay, tell you what. Since we can’t get rid of his evil smile unless we get the other him to come out, let’s just scrap our current idea. I’ll rewrite the script.”

The look on Kuroko’s face says it all. “But Mayuzumi-kun, that’s  _forty-five_  pages in two nights.  Akashi-kun is supposed to be in it as the peacemaker. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are the white knights seeking his guidance. You can’t possibly—“

“I can,  _watch_  me.” Mayuzumi turns away, hands already making quick work disentangling the cables attached to their camera. Akashi’s eyes are stabbing him inside out from his daring challenge, but the main boss fight is completing his assignments; Akashi, at best, is just a mini-boss for now.  “Kuroko, I’ll give you the details later so you can get to editing it. Get me some energy drinks, yeah?”

It’s a pompous statement coming from him, but regret comes later at midnight when he’s overdosed on caffeine and blasting anime openings.

Everything would’ve been perfect if Mayuzumi has a theme song blaring as he makes his grand exit—but hey, this is good enough. For now, Mayuzumi feels badass when he shoulders the camera bag and casually waves off the two. Akashi’s glare wishes upon him one misfortune after another, while Kuroko watches him with an odd light in his eyes.

_Hope_ , maybe.

Because his new boyfriend is obviously better than the ex, Mayuzumi reckons.

“Meet you at home, Kuroko.”

* * *

**/end**

**Author's Note:**

> **BONUS:**
> 
> Akashi sighs, feeling a migraine creeping up the back of his head. The footage playing is faultless. Everything is spot-on, from the lighting in the forest to the realistic gravels rolling off the dusty road to the piano keys providing ambience in the scene. As expected of Kuroko’s fastidiousness; it shows in his hard work of editing the VFX.
> 
> Yet, as he stares at the image of himself on the screen, in the same Armani he wore during his father’s business dinner, only one question lingers in his head:
> 
> "… you casted me as the dark lord instead?"
> 
> Kuroko’s eyes travel to his right, where Mayuzumi stands.
> 
> The guilty man only shrugs. “Hey, don’t blame me. This is the best that we could do since your other self won’t cooperate with us. Revised the script in two days—give me some credit. Did you know I was this close to throwing the camera on your face?” Then he pauses. “By the way, sorry about the scratch on your Mercedes. My bad.”
> 
> **/really end**
> 
> \- - -
> 
> _Kudos totally are awesome and if you leave comments too, that would be 100% even more awesome! :'D Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!_


End file.
